Although paint can lids having pouring spouts have been proposed in the past, such lids have either not been simple to manufacture, easy to apply or remove from a paint can, or convenient to use. The aim of the present invention is to provide a reusable paint can lid, having a paint pouring spout, that can be inexpensively produced and that can be securely fastened to the opening of a paint can. Another aim is to provide such a lid that can also be removed easily so that the paint can's original lid can be re-installed on the paint can.